Beyond Average Understanding
by AsToldByBea
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi and co. boggle the mind of the average bystander.


Don't own...Just a nostalgic fan.

Hamada Akko was an average 3rd year student at Namimori Middle School.

She came from an average four-person home. 2 parents, 1 brother, and herself.

She had average looks.

She had average friends.

She had average grades.

She even had an average dream of becoming a teacher one day.

The only thing that set her apart was her uncanny sense of perception.

Other than that she was the typical student.

And like all the students who went to Nami Chu she was aware of the famous or rather infamous threesome of Namimori Middle.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hayato Gokudera, and Yamamoto Takeshi.

The fact that the 3 of them hung out together was mind boggling to Akko and the rest of the student body.

Well not Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun, they were the most popular boys in school and the hottest, there was nothing strange about two hot guys hanging out together.

Especially when they were the school heart throb Yamamoto Takeshi and the hot bad boy Gokudera.

In fact both their respective fan clubs loved it and - _ahem_ even dedicated many ..ah _artworks_ celebrating their…..special… friendship together.

In various…..friendly positions…..

Not that... _Akko_ would know anything about her kouhai's artwork.

Moving on, the outlier was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He stuck out like a sore thumb being frends with those two.

After all, he was No-good Tsuna. He was short, had a girlish face, timid, got bad grades, was clumsy, had no friends before last year when Gokudera-kun came, and he was just generally _ **No-Good**_.

Hence the nickname N0-Good Tsuna.

Yamamoto on the other hand was a tall, above average classically handsome Japanese boy, great at sports _especially_ baseball, and super friendly. He got along with everyone and he was endlessly cheerful. He got bad grades, but nobody was perfect and besides all his other qualities made up for it. Girls loved him, guys wanted to be him. The whole 9 yards.

Then there was Gokudera. He was the bad boy foreigner from Italy. He was tall, had gorgeous silvery blonde hair, a wicked temper, and was smarter than all of the teachers in Nami Middle put together or so the rumors.

The point was no one got why Namimori's premier bachelors hung around No Good Tsuna. He was beyond lame.

And his family situation wasn't the best either.

According to Akko's mom _Sawada's_ mom wasn't even actually married she was actually a mistress pretending to married. Apparently, Sawada's dad had only been home to see them 4 times in the last 14 years. No self respecting wife would allow let alone tolerate THAT according to Akko's mom.

And Akko had seen Sawada Nana in the shopping center she was a really pretty if ditzy woman. She could see how such a woman would be duped into an unsavory situation.

Which was why everyone in Namimori Middle was confused as to why the three hung out.

Like it was like two superstars slumming it with a commoner.

Akko shook her head as she observed the threesome in question from the hall window.

It was P.E. class for the 2nd years.

It seemed as if Gokudera and Yamamoto were picked as team captains for the soccer game and both were arguing over who got to have Sawada on their team.

Or at least that's what Akko thought was happening based on Gokudera's angry body language and hostile gestures in Yamamoto's direction.

"Akko" her friend called, and Akko ended her observations for the day.

She'd probably never understand the dynamic between those three anyway.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm going out with Rie-chan mom" Akko said excitedly, today her and Rie were going to watch the new makeup outlet in the mall.

It was her rare day off from studying for entrance exams and she wanted to enjoy. Hopefully the makeup artists could give her some tips to enhance her looks.

After all once she was in high school she wanted to start dating and she knew her looks were average and makeup was every girl's best friend.

"OK come home by 6" her mom shouted.

"Will do" Akko promised buckling her shoe and leaving.

.

.

.

.

Her excitement however, died a swift death when she made it to the mall waiting for Rie.

Her phone buzzed it was from Rie: _Sorry Akko cant make it today Tomo-kun wanted to spend the day with me and I couldn't say no! Sorry XOXOXO—Rie._

Akko saw red. Tomo-kun was Rie's boyfriend a mediocre baseball player with mediocre looks at best who liked to brag like he was the best player on the team. He wasn't

He also was right beside Rie when she asked her to go to the mall with her today. And he still picked today of all days to want to spend time with Rie! Meanwhile Akko and Rie hadn't had a day just themselves for months what with school, exam review and Tomo-kun!  
Akko didn't want to sound bitter but sometimes she felt like Rie was a shitty friend who took her for granted now that she had a boyfriend and Akko didn't.

Akko understood, Rie was pretty and Akko was plain. Guys liked the pretty girls and plain girls had to take what they could get but dammit-

Akko could feel the hot sting of tears and she willed them not to fall dammit not in public!

But of course, they did, and they were ugly tears at that.

Just great she huffed bitterly behind her hands wishing the world would just swallow her whole.

"Ano, are you ok" a soft androgynous voice asked. Not really androgynous but more masculine than feminine but it cold pass for a low female voice.

Akko peaked between the bridges of her fingers and found the cinnamon eyes of **Sawada Tsunayoshi** staring back at her.

Akko was shocked that the subject of her musings from yesterday was staring her in the face.

"Eh! N-no- I-I'm fine" Akko stuttered face to face with the mystery of Namimori himself. She tried to surreptitiously wipe away her tears and hoped he didn't see her reddened eyes.

Something told her he did though.

Worried chocolate eyes stared into her black ones and for a moment Akko could've sworn they flashed the most beautiful orange at her.

"Are you sure" Sawada queried looking and sounding concerned. For some reason Akko felt a warm sensation in the core of her body like someone had taken hold of her very soul.

"No" Akko blurted unable to stop herself "I'm not my friend ditched me, and I feel like she doesn't value our friendship" Akko was mortified at what she said but she couldn't take it back.

Sawada didn't looked, phased he looked… _.understanding_ "Ah I can see how that would upset you" he nodded, "Would you like to hang out with me and my friends we're headed to Take-Sushi" he said and for the first time Akko noticed the 2 boys standing back a ways from her and Sawada.

"Eh," Akko was shocked who just invited strangers to hang out him and his friends.

Sawada took her exclamation as wary and said, "Ah, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi by the way" he said bowing I go to Nami Chu and my friends are-"  
"I know" Akko interrupted, "Uh, I got to Nami chu too I'm a 3rd year Hamada Akko"

Comprehension dawned in his eyes "Nice to meet you senpai" Sawada said bowing again. He didn't question how she knew Gokudera and Yamamoto. and why would he they were famous after all.

Akko bowed back, "Likewise, you can call me Akko by the way" Akko said, he seemed like such a nice guy that she felt bad for believing the rumors.

"Call me Tsuna" Sa-Tsuna insisted before leading her two his friends

The infamous Yamamoto and Gokudera.

Akko had never met them in person and she couldn't deny that she was excited to meet the real live Namimori super hunks in the flesh.

So, when Tsuna introduced her she bowed shyly in greeting

And received

"Tch, unworthy bitch taking advantage of the 10th's kindness" from Gokudera which left her enraged but she was soothed by the tongue lashing Tsuna gave Gokudera for "disrespecting a lady and a senpai".

It was gratifying to see the several inches taller Gokudera fall to his knees and cling to Tsuna's pants leg to repent for his 'sins against the tenth'.

That and a tad bit disturbing.

Akko didn't know how or what Tsuna did to gain Gokudera loyalty, or why he called him tenth all the time, but she found it hilarious and a little alarming.

Gokudera seemed to be obsessed.

Then came Yamamoto Takeshi, school heartthrob and Akko's secret crush

"h-hi Yamamoto" Akko stuttered a greeting to the younger boy shly looking at his eyes.

And shivered at what she saw.

Yamamoto was smiling his usual cheery smile, but something seemed to be off. "Hi Hamada-senpai" he greeted formally smiling his eerie smile and that's when Akko noticed his eyes.

They were so cold, he was smiling but his eyes made it clear that he cared nothing for her.

Brrr.

Well, that crush officially died.

Spectacularly.

Akko shuddered at the cold look and huddled behind Tsuna, missing the scolding look he gave the taller boy and the sheepish look he received in return.

"Yeah nice to meet you too" Akko mumbled behind Tsuna.

After greeting were exchanged, rude, cold, bizarre greetings but greetings all the same they headed to Take Sushi

And along the way she got to witness the Sawada-Gokudera-Yamamoto dynamic first hand.

It was bizarre to say the least and uncomfortably intimate, Gokudera and Yamamoto seemed follow Tsuna like sunflowers pointing towards their sun or a ants following something sweet.

Instinctively.

They tracked his every movement like a hawk.

Or like a devoted followers to a beloved god.

Another thing was Akko learned was that Yamamoto and Gokudera had the uncanny tendency to cause incidents-

"Assholes dare to bump into the tenth"

[Boom] [Boom] [Screams of mayhem]

A trio of elementary schoolers throw their ball too far and it rolls at the feet of Yamamoto

"Ah a baseball" Yamamoto throws the ball seemingly lightly.

[Breaks the sound barrier and somehow damages 30 cars and a billboard within a mile radius]

Akko and the elementary kids gap unattractively as Yamamoto lets out a sheepish whoops

Later after Tsuna has apologized to the delinquents Gokudera burnt to a near crisp with bombs, BOMBS, and left a stylized business card, the gold **VGX** letters are all Akko can make out from her vantage point, on the windshield of all the cars that were damaged by Yamamoto's monster arm, Akko ask

"Does this happen a lot" In front of them Gokudera and Yamamoto are arguing about who caused the most damage, well Gokudera is Yamamoto is laughing.

Tsuna smiles sunnily and blinks owlishly, "What do you mean" he ask obliviously and for a moment Akko sees the visage of Sawada Nana superimposed over him, "Never mind" she says blinded by his innocence.

Akko is convinced that Sawada Tsunayoshi is a saint in the flesh for putting up with those two.

Finally, they arrive at Take Sushi. It's a nice-looking shop that has rustic charm that Akko is secretly a fan of. She likes traditional atmospheres like the one Take Sushi gives off.

She learns that the shop belongs to Yamamoto's dad and the thought struck her as odd. She never knew that about him.

Even though he is one of Nami Middle's idol no one knows anything about his home life.

The realization sticks to her like a burr to a cactus all throughout the lunch.

Oh, and the sushi its delicious!  
Akko had never had such fresh, sweet sushi before.

Her taste buds are singing, and the company isn't too bad either.

Tsuna is a decent conversationalist once you get to know him. He's a wonderful listener as well he listens so intently and earnestly, it's gratifying really Akko's never had anyone just stop and listen before.

Rie-chan…

Rie preferred people to listen to her instead.

She never took the time to listen to others.

Shaking off dark thoughts, Rie noticed that she and Tsuna had bene the only ones talking and peeked at Gokudera and Yamamoto from the corner of her eyes and found them staring at her with unabashedly cold looks.

She had never seen looks like that before, she…she couldn't tell what they meant but …she knew it was nothing good.

"Akko-senpai" she looks into Tsuna's warm eyes, "Are you ok" he asks and Akko is struck by the realization of how observant Sawada is that or her face was just that readable.

Akko doubted the latter she usually had good control over her emotions.

"Ah I'm fine" she manages a brave smile for Tsuna and he gives her a doubtful look but lets the matter drop.

Later he offers to walk her home, because of course on top of being a great friend, a good listener, and a kind person Sawada Tsunayoshi is a gentleman.

She tries to turn him down.

"No, I'm fine" she says waving off the offer but

"Akko-san" the way he says her name is firm and his androgynous voice seems deeper more demanding and his eyes, Akko nearly gasps at the twin pools of warm cognac staring back her. "I'll walk you home"

Akko doesn't argue. She can't his eyes ….

Tsuna walks her to her house and she bows in thanks.

On the threshold of her house she turns around to thank him and the words die on her lips,  
The image she sees is of Tsuna's back as he walks away and flanking him on either side are Yamamoto and Gokudera.

Both of them are turn, to face her over there shoulder and they both have that cold look in their eyes.

Ah… Akko thinks, she knows what that look means now

 **'Don't come here'**

 **'You are unworthy'**

 **'Stay Away'.**

Like two knights guarding their king they bar her entry into his circle.

"Who are you Tsuna" Akko whispers to herself that night in bed, "Who are you to gain such loyalty".

Please Review and let me know if I should continue this!


End file.
